


Pocky Day

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, For the little that she is, Implied Sexual Content, Just kissing is written, Pocky Game, She is a complete dork in this, Takami Chika - Freeform, not really tho, pocky, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Yoshiko has come round to Riko's house for the day and she suggests they try the Pocky game.





	Pocky Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly came up with this idea last night and wanted to get it finished before Episode 6 aired (I did but couldn't finish uploading here before it aired as I watch it live). This is a ship that I have been wanting to write for ages, but I never found something that actually made it to the finished state. 
> 
> Thank you very much to Digiroku on tumblr for giving this a check through as well, it helped out a lot.

Riko couldn’t help but let out a giggle. Yoshiko was kneeling on the floor of Riko’s room, her hands on her knees and a stick of Pocky sticking from her mouth. “Yocchan… you look so silly like that.” _I have no clue why she had agreed to do this, it was just a silly game,_ but, as she looks at Yoshiko like that she can’t help but think that it might not be so bad.

Yoshiko reaches up and plucks the stick from her mouth. “I didn’t suggest this so you could make fun of me!” She pouts before holding the Pocky out. “Here… you start.” She pushes it between Riko’s lips as she opens them to protest.

Riko decides not to protest further and bites down on the Pocky stick, watching as Yoshiko does the same. The dark-haired girl lifts 3 fingers and slowly counts down before the two start biting forward.

It starts off calm, the two of them are just biting forward normally but, about halfway to the center, Riko starts to feel her heart racing. _Why is this so different? We have already kissed each other, so why…_ She can see a blush forming on Yoshiko’s face as well. _I am glad it isn’t just me…_ Riko continues to slowly bite forward.

Riko’s heart starts to beat faster and faster. She feels Yoshiko’s hand cup her cheek, her eyes close, her head tilt. _I am even more nervous now than I was… back then…_ Riko feels her eyelids block out her vision and before she knows what is happening, their lips are together, Yoshiko’s tongue slipping into Riko’s mouth.

Riko returns in kind, letting their tongues dance together, swirling around each other. She feels her body pressing forward until Yoshiko is lying on her back, a few seconds later the kiss breaks apart.

As her eyes reopen, Riko briefly glances down at their position. Their legs are interlaced, Yoshiko’s skirt, having ridden up her thigh slightly, her shirt having done the same allowing the bottom of her stomach to show. Riko’s hands are either side of the girl’s head and she finally let her gaze fall back to her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Lili… Do you want to… play again?” Yoshiko’s heart is beating through her chest.  Her eyes are completely lost in the pair above her.

“Yocchan… is that really what you want to do?” Riko bends down to connect their lips once again. After a few seconds, she slides one of her hands down Yoshiko’s body and underneath the girl’s shirt. She slowly starts moving her hand up eliciting a slight gasp to escape her girlfriend’s mouth. Her hand finally reaches its mark.

 

Riko’s eyes slowly drift open. The warmth of Yoshiko’s body against hers is soothing and almost makes her drift off to sleep once again. Instead, she shuffles back a bit and pushes herself upright. A slight chill from the cold air runs down her spine making her shiver a little.

She looks down to see Yoshiko sleeping peacefully next to where she just was. _She is beautiful like that._ Riko bends down and places a kiss on Yoshiko’s forehead. As she pulls away she sees a slight movement before the girl’s eyes flutter open.

“R-Riri…” Yoshiko’s voice is little more than a whisper. She sits up and looks around, her eyes finishing on Riko. “W-We just… didn’t we.”

Riko nods in response. “Yeah… I am glad my first time was with you Yocchan.” She leans over to kiss Yoshiko briefly. “You’re really beautiful…”

Yoshiko blushes a little at the compliment and kiss combination. “I… I didn’t know it was… your first…” She reaches out to touch Riko as if confirming that she is real. “Do you mind… if we just cuddle for a little longer… it feels nice.”

“Of course, Yocchan.” Riko smiles, lying back down, Yoshiko joins her soon after.

Just as they get comfy, however, Riko hears her phone buzz. “Do you mind?” Yoshiko shakes her head. Riko turns over to check her phone.

Riko feels her heart stop, blood rush to her cheeks and she jumps up, pulling the curtains together and pausing there to catch her breath.

Curious Yoshiko picks up the phone from where it fell to read the message.

_Chika Takami: Thanks for the interesting show :P_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I didn't really feel in the mood for writing something lewd properly so I kinda skipped over it, I hope you don't mind too much. I should be posting a little more frequently now, so I hope you are ready to see more fics soon. Anyways, please make sure to leave a comment, I love reading and relying to them and I shall hopefully see you soon.


End file.
